Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake
by Emily Hart
Summary: My first story. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Behold my first stories is now revised. I know that it was my most popular story, but I felt like it needed to be better being that it was a few years old. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**chapter 1: **

Prince Gumball was always getting prince-napped by that creepy old cougar, Ice Queen. Fionna was tired of saving him.

Sure he was cute, smart, and everything she wanted, but he didn't love her back. She was wondering why he didn't. She has been his best friend for about 4 years now. Was it because she wasn't a princess, or that she was an adventuress?

I mean Lord Monochromacorn was already dating Cake. It wasn't fair for her. All she wanted was to have Gumball like her back and maybe have a chance with him.

Fionna sighed. Her heart was always being broken. She was tired of it. It made her want to punch something. Or someone.

Aaa was never a boring place though. There is always someone to save or a place to go adventuring. She could even go to Lumpy Space and see Lumpy Space Prince (LSP). She could even visit Marshal Lee the "Vampire King" (his mom still thinks that she is the Vampire Queen in the nightO'sphere).

She didn't care much for Marshal's mother much anyway's, so she didn't care what she thought.

She went through their whole conversation again in her head.

_She finally beat Ice Queen. Fionna was bruised and cut up from her ice shards, but she didn't care._

_"You are grounded four a month. Got it?" She said to Ice Queen. She clearly didn't like it, but she knew better than to argue with Fionna._

_She and Gumball walked out of the Ice Kingdom, out into the cold. Fionna thought that it felt nice against her sores. _

_"Thank you, my dear, Fionna." Gumball said sweetly. She blushed. _

_"It's nothing." She mumbled. _

_"I mean it, she is cray-Zee with a capital Z." He joked. This made her laugh. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_"Hey PG? Can... Can I ask you something?" She asked knowing that nagging feeling all too well. He simply nodded. "What would you say if I told you I told you that I really liked you?" He sighed as he stopped walking. She paused beside him._

_"Fionna I know how you truly feel about me, I have known since you were thirteen, but... " He paused and looked at her. He looked sad. "I am very sorry Fionna. I just... Don't feel the same way. I do care about you, but it is like a younger sister to me and not... Not like you like me." He said sadly. _

_Fionna felt crushed. She dropped her head and stared at her feet._

_"Fionna?" He asked._

_"No... No it's fine, I figured you didn't, but... I... I just needed to hear it." She turned away from him and started walking away._

Fionna teared up just thinking about this.

She shook her head to try and forget about it, but to no avail. She sighed again and continued on her path to her home. Hopefully she wouldn't be crying when she arrived, this was a day that she would much rather not tell to her overprotective sister, Cake.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Marshal Lee knew how he felt about his little adventuress.

"Fi, why don't you love me. Fi, oh, Fi don't you know I love you? Please just love me. I need you in my life…" He was singing to himself while he played his ax bass. "Urg." He exclaimed.

He tore the piece of paper up that he had it written down on. That wasn't good ether. How was he supposed to tell her if he can't write a single love song to her? Yeah she was 16, but she already loved someone else. He didn't know what she saw in him, well he did but there not even alike in anyway.

Well, neither was Fionna and him. But there was a saying opposites attract, so maybe he did have a chance with her.

At least he hoped so.

He was in love with her and he didn't know how to tell her.

I mean he was lumpin' in love and it was hard for him to love anyone. He was supposed to be hard as rock (pun intended) and as tough as nails (pun also intended). He was the Vampire King. But he had a soft side for the last human did he have this feelings for her?

He didn't have the answer for that, and he hated not knowing. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he just didn't know to break it to her, since she was head over heels for Prince Gum-butt. He hated that guy, he would say it to his stupid pink face, too.

OK maybe not in front of Fionna but still. He felt like he needed to punch something every time he even thought about him.

He could do that to her. He's been writing songs about her since he first met her. Wow he had feelings for her when she was 12 years old. But there was also Cake he had to worry about if she found out she would be on him faster than a cheetah could. She would hunt him down and shove garlic down his throat, or stab him with a wooden stack repeatedly until he "bled to death". He could only smile at the thought of seeing her try.

He thought about Fionna. Her smile, her beautiful hair, her strong spirit. He loved everything about her. Her laugh was infectious.

He just loved being near her.

He sighed. He made a split decision that he would tell her, no matter the consequences. He would tell her the next time that he saw her. And that was a promise to himself.

**A/N: This still is the same story, just hopefully with more depth to it. It also has longer chapter's. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two updated. It is getting pretty late so I don't know when I am able to update the rest of the chapters. I apologize to everyone reading.**

**Chapter 2:**

Fionna was so tired when she was walking home that she could hardly stand. She was glad that Marshal was with her.

She wished that she could fly like marshal so she would be home already. She stopped to rub her legs, they just throbbed so lumping' bad. Why did Gumball have to get kidnapped… again… for the third time…this week? It's been a few days since she told him how she felt and he told her he didn't feel the same.

All she wanted was to be at home eating spaghetti, lying in bed watching twilight on Bmo, or listening to her favorite song, since you've been gone, by Kelly Clarkson. She would sing along to it.

She knows every single word and the exact tune for it, too. She's loved that song since she first heard it. She was thankful that Gumball taught her how to sing, too. Thank goodness he did or she would be making a fool of herself every time she sang it aloud. She never sang in front of Cake though, and she didn't know why she couldn't. She was supposed to be strong and brave. How is it that she can defeat the world biggest vampire, Marshal's mother, and she couldn't sing in front of Cake?

She sighed before continuing on her path.

"You're going so slow Fi, what's the matter?" Marshal smirked. "I hope that you can still go pixie strangling tonight with me." He floated in front of the young boy.

"No, all I need is to sit down and rest my legs for a bit." She explained with a smile. Fionna could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek. He usually did this when he was nervous, which wasn't very often.

The last time that happened was when Fionna met Marshal's mother. It was actually funny to see him like that.

The thought of it alone made her smile. Marshal didn't seem to notice.

"So, then we are still on for tonight?" Marshal asked.

"Of course, didn't I already say so?" Fionna laughed. Marshal scoffed in mock offence. Fionna only slapped his arm playfully.

"So how is everything with Gumwad?" He asked. He was the first to find out about her confession to Gumball.

_"You've been pouty lately, so spill." He said when they finished running with the wolves._

_"I'm fine." She lied. He saw right through it._

_"Is it about Gumwad?" He asked. Fionna sighed. "So it is about him. Isn't it?" He stopped right in front of her._

_She turned away from him. "Why do I still try even after all of these years. I thought that eventually he would feel the same about me, but he only sees me as a sister. It's not fair." Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to blink them away before he noticed, but it was too late._

_"Don't cry. You're too good for him. If he can't see how amazing of a girl that you are, then you don't need him." He said. Fionna had never seen him so serious before. She was impressed._

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Gum-butt as always taking advantage that Fionna liked him. Marshal just wished that she would come to her senses and start liking him more than that stupid candy prince, Gumball. She still didn't know how he felt about her. he had a lot on his mind when he was flying her home that night.

"Hey what's the matter? you've been really quiet tonight?" Fionna stated as they neared her home.

"Oh... um... nothin' really. I've just been thinking, why do you like prince Gumball?" Marshal asked as he set her down on the front steps.

"Well..." She thought for a moment. The 16 year old girl didn't know how to explain the one thing she really wanted to. "Maybe because he's kind and smart and treats people with respect. Also that he's never pushed anyone to do anything unless it's really important, like save people from danger." Fionna stated plainly.

"Oh...," marshal had to give him that. Fionna started to walk inside when marshal said "Fi, can I ask you something?" He decided to put his plan into action.

"Sure thing Marshy." He absolutely loved the nickname she gave him.

"Um the thing is I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now and I just need to get it off my chest. I..." He paused trying to shake his nerves. He decided to do it quickly, like ripping off a bandage. He look a deep breath. "I... love you and nothing will stand in my way of telling you that I love you very much and that means a lot because I hardy love any one." he said as he floated over to kiss her.

"Would you rather spend your time chasing a piece of candy, or would you like to taste what I have to offer you?" He whispered before leaning down so his lips met her's.

He felt her freeze against his lips. He pulled her closer to him, hoping to loosen her up. It seemed to work. She finally started to kiss him back. Marshal felt her hands weave their way into his hair. He loved it.

He nipped her bottom lip before pulling away.

"Now, you can't tell me that you didn't like that." He said smirking. She blushed. He thought that it was absolutely adorable when she did that.

"Well, it was a good kiss." She whispered with a small smile playing at her lips.

Marshal wanted to do a flip he was so happy.

**A/N:**

**Hope you love this more than the last chapter. Again I want to apologize to anyone reading if they read the first two chapters, and then are disappointed by the rest if I haven't updated them when they are reread.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna finally realized that Marshal did love her. When he kissed her that night she couldn't help but to smile and to be completely shocked. She knew that Gumball wouldn't care because he didn't love her at all.  
>All she knew is that marshal was true to his world. She knew that Cake would be completely pissed off. She would have a complete fit over it, so she decided not to tell her, for now. Why did things have to be so difficult when it came to love. she didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. If it were some one else then she may have been able to tell Cake about it. But Marshal, cake can't find out about it.<p>

She was still confused the next morning when Cake woke her up for breakfast. she knew if cake found out that she was confused she would ask what it was, she hated lying to her big feline sister. "Hey girl, whats wrong?" Cake asked her little human sister. " Oh, nothing I'm just so tired right now, I should be OK later though." OK that was a good lie but it still hurt to say. " OK girl, just promise that you will take it easy with the adventuring today." cake said. the girl just nodded "sleepily".

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

marshal couldn't believe that he actually kissed Fionna last night. He was still smiling to himself. She should have seen her face, Marshal could see the shock in her eyes. He still hopes that cake doesn't find out about the kiss. He wouldn't care if Gumball found out, he didn't care what that Prince thought anyway. If Cake found out that would be a totally different story. he didn't know how she would react to something like that. he still just smiled at the thought of her actually trying to kill him. she didn't know the powers he contained inside of himself, like he could change to a creature so deadly even she would be scared to death and he wouldn't have to do anything at all.

**A/N:**

**sorry it took so long to edit. but here is the next chapter.^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Gumball was worried that he had hurt Fionna's feelings when he said that he didn't love her back and to continue to be just friend's then when she saw him with someone else. He felt terrible just thinking about that one time. He wished he could take it all back. He didn't want her to hate him forever. He did have feeling for her just not in the same way. He hopes that she will be able to forgive him… someday.

"Peppermint maid can you come here for a little while? I need to ask you something." he said. "Sure Prince Gumball, what do you need?" She said walking over to the Candy Prince."Do you think that I was selfish when I told Fionna that I didn't love her back?" asked Gumball. "Um… I really don't know because I wasn't there when you told her that, I'm very sorry." The maid explained to the Prince. "Ok thank you peppermint maid." he said walking away, peppermint maid just sighed and went back to work.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Fionna couldn't help but think about that one little kiss all day… that nearly got her killed… twice. Cake just thought that it was because she was out of tune that day, but she had a sick feeling that was something else… something much worse… like when Fionna told Gumball that she loved him.

"Girl, I know what's bothering you." Cake stated. "You do?" Fionna asked. Fionna hoped that Cake hadn't seen the kiss from the other night. " you don't have to worry about it, a lot of girls your age don't know what to do when they tell a boy that they love them and they get their hearts broken. But for the love of glob just let him go. it would be a good chance to get a new crush. There's plenty of guys out there, girl. You just got to know where to look. If you want I can set you up with this cute guy I know." Cake explained. "Um… no thank you." Fionna said, waving her hands smiling.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Marshal was sick of Gumball telling his Fi that he didn't love her back it was horrible. If he was in is shoes he would love that girl with all his heart… even if it didn't lumpin' beat. "Sorry I don't treat you like you're a god, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do. sorry I'm not made of sugar and that I'm not sweet enough for you. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem. I don't have to justify what I do. I don't remember what landed me on your black list, but I'm not going to be the one who makes up with you. so why do I want to? why do I want to… bury in the ground and drink the blood from your… ugh." marshal sang.

Why did this song have to be so complicated. it started out to be a good song, then started to lumpin' suck towards the end. He came up with it when he was bored and he tried to finish it all today. He just wanted Fionna to think that he was still tough and not getting all mushy and soft. He was going to prove that he was as tough as nails. He just needed to figure out how.

**A/N:**

**thank you, if you did review my story**. **Even if you didn't like it. I will update soon.^_^. plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:

cake was really confused by the way Fionna was acting. "hey girl, to make it up to you, let me make you spaghetti. I know it's you favorite. how does it sound, girl?" cake offered. "Sure, cake. It sounds really good right now."Fionna said as cake walked into the kitchen.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Fionna was feeling a little better when she got some spaghetti in her. She was thankful that cake was there to comfort her. She was happy that her big sister was there to make her feel better at anytime of the day, unless they were going to the beach, ugh; man she hated the lumping sea. that's the one thing she will not do at anytime. Though marshal tried really hard to help her get over her silly fear… which hadn't help at all, but it was good to be with him through the whole time.

She finally smiled at the thought of him. it was the first time she did in at least 3 days. Cake was happy that she was smiling once again. Good thing cake wasn't sick anymore, because if she was she wouldn't have mentioned the spaghetti. "Now that you feel better lets go and see what up with Prince Gumball." cake offered as they finished their food. "sure, let's go. I have a few things to tell him anyway." Fionna stated, as she grabbed her green bag and walked out the door with cake. Little did they know Marshal saw them and followed.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Marshal didn't know where the two adventuresses' were going but he was going to find out and crash that visit. He was surprised that Fionna was completely unaware that he was following them. Usually she would that gut feeling that she was being watched or followed and stop in her tracks, turn around and punch him in the arm then get hurt for punching him. Since he was in the in the forest they probably didn't know that he wasn't there.

It was easy to keep track of the girls since he could hear Fionna's heart beat. Hers was so distinct he would be able to hear it from a mile away. He had his umbrella and gloves ready to see where exactly they were heading. and by the looks of it they were going to… to, gulp… Gumball's palace. he did not want to go but he did. He was so confused he couldn't stand it.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

When Gumball opened the door he was surprised to see Fionna and cake standing there auguring… again. Fionna was the first to realize that the door was open, "Oh, hi gumball. we just came to see what's up, and I needed tell you something." Fionna said as she walked in to the castle with the cat following her. Gumball closed the doors behind them.

**A/N: thanks for the wonderful reviews, i will probably put the gumball idea that one of the reviewers (u know who u r *wink*) gave me in a review, in the 6th chapter ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6:

Fionna told gumball everything that happened over the last couple of days. he was very surprised that marshal loved her that much. he thought he was a soulless creature of the night and that he loved no one. gumball said very little about the subject, and he was looking down at his feet as they walked together. "gumball are you feeling ok, if not I can come back another time and talk about this.

he nodded his head and said "that would be very kind of you, now I think I'll get to bed and rest until I feel better, ok?" she walked away after saying ok and good bye to him. he continued up to his bed room and laid down, he didn't know that he had feelings for this human girl, a human princess yes but not a human adventuress like herself. he grabbed his body pillow and hugged it tight thinking of that girl he loved so lumping much.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Fionna interrupted lsp's story, "um, lsp, I don't think gumball likes me like that. unless he's hiding his feelings sorry please continue with you story." she said holding onto marshal's cold hand, he picked her up and placed the girl gently on his lap, and continued to listen to lap's story.

"as I was saying…" lsp started his story again…

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

fionna met up with cake and told her that gumball didn't feel well, " oh, OK girl we can go home, lord m wasn't home any way." cake said as they walked out side and on their way home. they where about to walk in when marshal blocked their path, "marshal get out of my way." Fionna told him, he floated up and over fionna and took her back pack off of her and went in side up to her room and landed on her bed., fionna ran and followed him thinking that he would give it back but as soon as she made it to her room Marshall floated above her and started to tease her with it. "you will have to jump to get it back from me.

this went on for some time, and fionna started to get mad.

**A/N:**

**sorry this was really over do. plz review and i hope u like it lots.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6:

"Marshal, give it back." The 16 year old adventuress was jumping to try and get her backpack from the vampire king, who floated above her head. Her blonde hair fell in front of her blue eyes. "Aw come on Fi, why do you even use this thing? It not like there's anything in here that you really need, is there?" He asked. She stopped jumping and folded her arms. Marshal floated to her eye level. "Aw, is my little Fi upset?" He teased. She turned away from him, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. he picked her up so she would have to grab onto him. "Marshal put me.."

She was interrupted by marshal's kiss. Just then, gumball opened the door to her bedroom, and… "Marshall, Fionna what are you two doing?" the candy prince shrieked. marshal placed Fionna down. "Aw, are we a little jealous?" marshal was always teasing the prince. the candy prince shook his head, blushing a hot pink color.

"now, if you two are done with you kissing session, I would like to ask Fionna to get me something. Fionna would you be so kind as to get me some apples from Tree Trunks, he has the best apple to make apple pies with." he explained. That was marshal snapping point. "OK, listen here, prince gum-butt, you have been using Fionna long enough. she does not have to fetch you apples like one of your little servants. If you want apple's get them you're self. glop, if Fionna wasn't you friend I would beat the tar out off you." he yelled at the prince pointing at him, backing him into the corner.

"marshal, it's fine he has stuff to do and he hasn't been miss treating me in anyway like you think." she explained but marshal saw through the lie easily. "Fi I know you too well, you just lied to me through your teeth. she looked away from him. "well I think I'll go, so… bye" the prince said walking away. marshal stared at the adventuress.

The 1000 year old vamp was actually feeling sorry for some one. He hadn't felt that way since he was blooded. he never told anyone about him being human. Human, other than Fionna, was the last thing on his mind. he was in love with the last human alive. The human was just too beautiful for her own good. sometimes he thought she was too good for him. She was good, him not so much- not saying that he's evil, he was just a bad boy.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Fionna was so shocked that she was unable to say anything at dinner. "girl, what's wrong?" cake asked as the 16 year old picked at her taco salad. "marshal yelled at gumball and threatened to beat the tar out of him if he took advantage of me." it wasn't a lie, it just want the whole truth. cake simply nodded at that comment. They continued to eat in silent's after that.

That night, as they went to bed, Fionna thought about the things that went on in the last couple of days. A lot had happened in just a little under a week. She was so lucky that it was gumball and not cake that had walked in on them. She couldn't help but smile and wiggle in her sleeping bag that was on her bed, which cake thought was weird. Then again she slept in a drawer. she could hear the cat snoring slightly, even though she never admitted that she did, and purring about Lord Monocromicorn.

**A/N:**

**thank u all that read my book. plz review my book,** **=).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Fionna woke up and stretched. She could smell something really good. She got out of bed and changed from her orange night gown, it was the closes thing to a dress that she is glad to wear. She put on her favorite outfit and went to the kitchen to find not only Cake, but Marshal there showing Cake how to bake a red loaf of bread. He was also baking red velvet cupcakes with red frosting, red mashed potatoes and a red thing of ice cream.

She thought it was the lumping weirdest thing ever, those two getting along for the first time in ever.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

"Um Lsp, where are you taking this story?" Gumball asked holding Snowflake on his lap. "Let me tell the lumping story, glob." Lsp said putting his hands on his hips, err lumps.

"Now as i was saying..." Lsp said as he started the story again.

xxxxx^_^xxxxx

Fionna just giggled at the new friends. Who knew that cooking would bring the two closer then ever before. Marshal looked really easy going when he cooked. Then cake gave him a copy of her spaghetti sauce. They continued to exchange cooking tips and more. Then they finally noticed her just standing there and they blushed, even though you couldn't tell with cake.

They all stood there for about a minute before Marshal 'cleared his throat'. "So your finally up. We were just cooking and teaching the other one our tips and tricks to the other." marshal said slyly. after breakfast the three all hung out and watch Heat Signature, until Gumball came over... with a girl with white hair and looked like she was from the ice kingdom. "Oh, hey gummy, who's this?" fionna asked as she got off of the couch.

"This is Snowflake, my girlfriend. It turned out that she is the niece of Ice Queen, but she is nothing like her. She loves science and how the world once was. She also loves art." Gumball explained. Fionna was surprised that Gumball would hang out with her, the niece of Ice Queen. But if Gumball likes her, what could possibly go wrong?

She did NOT know how wrong she was.

**A/N: Hello my dear fans,**

**This is just a little note to let u know that the next chapter may get a lot violent. Reader desecration is advised. (lol).**

**PS remember to review.**

**Emily Hart**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

They all were hanging out for the rest of the morning. Fionna was actually enjoying Snowflakes company. Suddenly there was a large bang outside, Fionna grabbed her sword and went to check things out. "SNOWFLAKE, WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SMOEWHERE!" that was definitely the voice of ice queen, and she was mad. When she spotted Fionna she growled with hatred.

"FIONNA, WHERE IS MY NIECE, SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE GROUNED AND SHE'S NOT AT MY CASTLE IN HER ROOM." She shrieked. Just then snowflake ran from the tree fort and to her aunt. "listen aunt, I don't want to live there, your always bossing me around. I hate my life I want to back to mom and dad. I want my old life back." snowflake yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOUNG LADY!" ice queen screeched. Snowflake forged up a small ice ball in her hands and threw it at her aunt. The ice ball it her in the face at an incredible speed and creaked something. The ice queen grabbed her nose and cursed something fierce.

She moved her hands to show her bloody, broken nose. She lunged for snowflake when Fionna hit her in the guts. Fionna adjusted her hold on her sword to aim it at ice queen's throat. "well, any last words ice queen?"

"yes," the ice queen gasped, "take that, tomboy" the ice queen threw Fionna off of her and punched her, giving her a black eye. Fionna got up and jumped on ice queen again. they punching and kicking, snowflake tried to pull them apart from each other, with little affect. Fionna knocked ice queens tiara off of her head and ice queens ice ball just fell to the ground with a thud. "NOOOOOO! you little brat, i should kill you for that!" ice queen lunged for Fionna but Fionna say it coming. she punched ice queen in the nose, again. it began to bleed once more. "YE-OW, HOW DARE YOU PUNCH MY BROKEN NOSE!" ice queen bellowed. As she began to flout she fell, landing on her outstretched arms which broke under her weight. she screamed with pain. Fionna put the magic tiara back on ice queens head so she could fly home.

"you shouldn't have fought her for me, i am starting to ice fight like her, you know?" snowflake said as they walked back inside to continue the movie. when they did, though, they saw gumball hiding behind the TV stand, and Marshall laughing like a crazy, lumping, guy.

**A/N:**

**JK! it wasn't as violent as u thought, was it? if it wasn't review the answer no, if it was review yes (or any thing that is close enough to your answer)., i updated the contents so maybe it is as violent as you thought, review again if you changed your answer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Fionna was pretending to watch the rest of the movie, but she was lost in her own thoughts. As everybody left, she saw that snowflake stayed behind, "aren't you going to hang with pg?" Fionna asked. Snowflake had acted as if she hadn't heard her.

"Fionna I have to tell you something, something really important. I… I… think I m-might b-be p-preg-nant. The only reason why I came today was that I hoped that you might understand and that you could help me tell gumball, we are going to get married as well, but that's in at least 2 months. Who knows how big I'll be by then" snowflake started to cry. Fionna rapped her arms around her and sat her down on the couch.

"Shh, don't worry I will help you threw this, you don't need to worry." Fionna was terrified about telling gumball this, what if he left Snowflake; she couldn't bear to see her friends get hurt. She was going to have to try. But how will she break the news to him? She didn't have the answer.

she kept trying to calm Snowflake down, but once snowflake cried herself asleep, she was able to think about her new request. she put a blanket over snowflake and moved her white hair out of her eyes. she finished cleaning un the living room with out disturbing her guest.

by the time she finished she was so tired that she decided to go to sleep. she just hoped that ice queen never found out. when she changed and got into bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the bed.


End file.
